Drowning In Moonlight
by BraveryIsToActInSpiteOfFear
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin and The Marauders starting from the beginning. All Remus want's is to be normal. To be happy and carefree like other boys his age. But fate has made this impossible and he must learn to live with what he's got. Eventual Remus and Sirius but otherwise totally canon and nothing AU.
1. Prologue - The Attack

_**Prologue: The Attack**_

_ "Honey, go to bed okay." Rose Lupin brushed her hand over her young son's head and gently pushed him in the direction of the stairs leading to his room. The small boy resisted her efforts and turned to face her, his head cocked and a frown on his face._

_ "But Daddy's not home!" He pouted slightly and Rose patted his head again._

_ "He will be home soon I'm sure. I'll send him to say goodnight when he gets in, okay?" The boy bit his lip, considering._

_ "Okay." The corner of his lip quirked up in a little smile and he slowly trudged up the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he went. Rose went to the window and peered out. Despite her assurances to her Remus; she was worried about her husband. She could see the gold and pink of the sunset starting to fade as the sun slowly set. Biting her lip she walked back to the fireplace and paced back and forth, leaving enough space for someone to floo in. John had been known to overwork himself at the Ministry, leaving him too tired to Apparate. As she wandered over to the window again, anxiously noting the now rapidly fading light, she heard a loud crack and nearly tripped over an armchair as she whirled around to face her husband. All the worry faded from her face as she ran to him._

_ "John! You're home!" She exclaimed. He kissed her quickly but pushed her away and ran to the front door. Rose stood perplexed as he bolted it and cast numerous charms. She opened her mouth to inquire as to what he was doing but he pushed past her and did the same to the back door and finally cast charms on all the windows. He even ran upstairs to charm the windows up there she assumed as realizing she was not going to get an answer anytime soon, Rose had seated herself on the couch and waited for John to finish. After he tore downstairs and cast yet another charm on the doors, he finally flopped into the chair next to her and sighed._

_ "That should do it."He smiled weakly and squeezed Rose's hand. "Sorry about that Rosy." She smiled back but raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. John sighed again. "Do you remember the name Fenir Greyback, Rose?" Rose's eyes widened and she nodded slowly._

_ "You locked him up a few months ago." She whispered, dreading where the conversation was going. John winced at her choice of words._

_ "He escaped." He paused as Rose gasped and he squeezed her hand again. "And, it would appear he blames me for his capture. I was the one who sent the team after all." Rose blanched,_

_ "And now . . ." She trailed off._

_ "And now he's after me." John finished. Rose leaned into him and they sat in silence for a few minutes watching the swollen full moon begin to rise in the sky._

_ "Is it . . . Are the charms enough?" Rose asked timidly and John slumped forward._

_ "I hope so." He replied._

_Later that night, Remus woke up to find his bed unusually empty. He peered under his covers and all around his bed then realized he must have left his teddy outside when he was playing that afternoon. He crept to the window overlooking the garden and if he stood on tip toe, he thought he could just make out the outline of his bear. He crept downstairs quietly and tugged on the door handle. Then he frowned as it didn't give and looked up to see the deadbolt in. He had no hope of reaching it. Remus tiptoed back to bed and tried to fall asleep but all he could think about was his missing bear, outside in the cold, wet grass. He slipped out of bed after what felt to him like hours of tossing and turning. Carefully he opened his parent's door thinking maybe they could open the bolt for him but they were both fast asleep, curled up around each other. Remus knew he would feel bad if he woke them up when they looked so peaceful and happy. His dad had been so worried and different this week. Remus thought he deserved a nice, proper, uninterrupted sleep. The young boy made his way to the back door again and pushed against it. He shoved, using all his strength and glaring at the bolt that was stopping him. He had to get his bear. Suddenly there was a flash and the bolt slid out. The door swung open into the garden and Remus tumbled down the stairs. Quickly he picked himself up and scanned the yard. A grin broke out across his face when he spotted his bear lying underneath the elm tree. He trotted towards it and picked up his bear, giving it a hug while brushing leaves off at the same time._

_Then he heard it. A low sound, almost masked by the rustle of leaves in the still night. But it was unmistakably a growl. The leaves rustled again and Remus stopped in panic, watching a large shadow move out from behind his mother's prized rose bush. A hairy paw stepped into the light and Remus began to run toward his house, wishing for once his garden was not quite so large. But he could not run fast enough. The shadow bounded after him and Remus felt something swipe across his back. He barely had time to register his astonishment at what it could be because at that moment the pain hit him and he fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He writhed on the ground drowning in the worst pain he could have imagined. He almost didn't notice the razor strike his shoulder but he did because suddenly the pain was ten times worse. No, more. A hundred times worse. Remus let another scream and some part of his mind registered the warm, wet liquid slowly soaking his pajamas. Suddenly he was moving and someone was talking to him._

_ "Remus! Remus wake up!" His mother was sobbing into his ear but he couldn't hear over the roaring river of agony rushing through him. Then she was in front of him, standing between him and the shadow. "Not my baby! No what have you done!" She wept, raising her arms as if to herd it off. It raised its paw and the razor tore down her face and outstretched arm. Rose screamed, mirroring her son and collapsed in the grass next to him._

_ "Rose!" John Lupin yelled. He shot a spell at the wolf that did little harm but turned its attention to him instead of Rose. "Grab Remus!" He shouted at his wife and shot a torrent of curses at the shadow. None seemed to have the desired effect although the wolf started to move a little slower, dragging one of its paws behind it. John shot one last spell at the creature then ran for his family, grabbing hold of both his son and wife. And suddenly they weren't there anymore._

_John collapsed outside St. Mungo's, exhausted from the shadow, the misery and the effort of Apparating three of them across the country. Somewhere far off he could hear Rose sobbing weakly._

_ "Not Remus. Not my baby." She moaned over and over until her voice faded and a new one came into focus._

_ "No hope. No hope at all. He'll live."_

_ "That's worse. It'd be better he died. Better they all did."_

_ "No hope."_


	2. Letters

**Chapter One – Letters**

Sirius Orion Black was a totally normal boy. Yes he might have psychotic parents. Yes he had just made fireworks out of his cousin's new hat. And yes, as a matter of fact he was sitting at the table glaring at a teapot. But other than that he was totally fine thank you very much. His eyes never leaving the china pot, he rested his head in his hands and burned daggers at the smudge on the gleaming white surface. No his mother was not fussed that for a few moments her living room had been filled with sparks. Nor did she care that Narcissa had nearly killed the house elf in her rage at Sirius for making dust of her best hat. But Walburga Black was _absolutely_ _livid_ that Sirius's prank had smudged an_ important Black family heirloom_. The boy had been banished to the table until the teapot was spotless even though Sirius knew that his mother could vanish the stain with a wave of her wand if she wanted to. Instead Sirius was stuck cleaning it the muggle way. Which would be fine if Zonko's fireworks were normal fireworks. Instead, the marks left by them absolutely refused to come off unless magic was used. Sirius groaned and poked the offending object desperately wishing for some of his magic to make an appearance and get him out of this mess the way it had when he broke that mirror in the hall and it fixed itself before his mother could see it. _Note To Self: Playing Quidditch In The Hallway Is Not The Best Idea._ Sirius banged his head on the table.

"Go away." He groaned to the thing that was pecking at his hair. Then he realized it might be his mother and rephrased. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Narcissa just put her hat in the wrong place!" He looked up to find a very confused owl holding a letter out to him. "Oh."He took the letter. "Thanks." The owl stared at him for a bit then flew off snootily. "Nice to meet you too," Sirius muttered then his breath caught in his throat as he recognized the seal. "Mum!" He called excitedly as he ran from the room. "Mum, look what I've got!"

* * *

Seven years after that fateful night, Remus Lupin sat at his window, staring out to the elm tree that had now grown taller than the house. He wasn't thinking of that night as such although it was never far from his mind. He was just sort of feeling as he sat there at the window. Feeling the same emotions he had felt since he was old enough to understand that although he had magic in him, his mistake meant he could not go to school like everyone else his age with magic. As devastating as it was to know he could never be more than what he was now, Remus no longer felt regret at his actions. He wished he had made another choice that night but he had wasted so many years regretting that night. He had only been four at the time, hardly an age to hold oneself accountable for the consequences. Sighing he made his way down the stairs. His mother smiled when she saw him, the scars on her cheek curving oddly with the movement but Remus was used to this by now. If there was anything he still felt bitter about it was the scars running from his mother's left eyebrow, down the side of her face and neck and all the way to her wrist. And yet those scars reassured him in a way. They showed that the wolf was dangerous and proved exactly why Remus could not attend school. Because he was a werewolf and he was dangerous.

"Sleep well?" Rose Lupin patted her son's head. Remus shrugged in reply and gave his mother a hug, planting a kiss on her scarred cheek. She sat him down at the breakfast table and he frowned at the envelope on his plate.

"What's this?" He asked his mind frantically trying to explain that it could not possibly be what he was thinking and he was only going to be disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Remus waved the letter in the air,

"This letter. It's addressed to me." Rose came over and peered at it over his shoulder.

"I don't know." She frowned, "I didn't put it there." He looked up at her with wide eyes then flipped the letter over. His heart pounded at the sight of the curling 'H' in the seal but he bit his lip and told himself he was jumping to conclusions and lots of things started with 'H' didn't they. Although they usually didn't send letters written on parchment with an old fashioned seal. Head spinning, Remus slowly opened the envelope, careful not to rip the letter inside. He unfolded it and dropped the letter into his eggs when he saw the first words. Breathing heavily he picked up the letter and shook it open, not noticing another bit of parchment fluttering to the ground. He read the letter three times, not believing what it said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Remus gasped as the meaning sunk in.

"Impossible." He breathed then jumped when he noticed his father in the door. John Lupin was white, and expression of horror on his face.

"What is that?" He croaked, staring at the letter in his son's hand. Remus was surprised at his father's expression and then it hit him through his haze of happiness. He went white and slumped on the table. John ran to his son's side and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Remus?" He asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"They don't know." Remus whispered. "They don't know and they want me to go." A tear trickled down his ashen cheek quickly followed by more. "They don't know." He repeated softly. John clutched his son and shifted him into his lap. Upon doing this he noticed the small piece of parchment under the table. Frowning, he picked it up and unfolded it. As he read it a smile spread across his face.

"Remus!" John whispered, touching the now shaking boy's shoulder. "Remus read this." Confused, Remus took the parchment out of his father's hand and read it.

_Dear Remus, _

_I am letting you know that I am aware of your condition but I do not believe that such a thing will prevent you from studying at Hogwarts. Certain arrangements have been made that I will discuss with you once you arrive. Do not think that you may not attend the school merely because of a slight inconvenience. See you September 1__st__. _

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Remus turned to his father, eyes wide and his father nodded. "Looks like you're going to Hogwarts Remus!" He grinned hugging him tight. Rose who had stayed silent throughout the scene planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I might not let you go Remus." She whispered in his ear and a look of shock crossed his face. Rose smiled, "I'm going to miss you too much! What will I do without my Remus!" The boy grinned, realizing his mother was joking.

"You could buy a cat?" He suggested quietly and his father chuckled.

"None of that cheek to your teachers my son." He grinned again and tapped his son's chin. "Well off to Diagon Alley then." Remus's eyes widened so much they looked as though they were about to pop out of his head.

"I'm going to have teachers!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to learn heaps. I'm going to have robes and spell books and learn to fly." He went quiet. "I'm going to have a wand." He said, face alit with wonder. He wrapped his arms around his parents, new tears streaming down his face but this time they were tears of happiness.

* * *

James Potter was testing his new broomstick when the owl arrived with his letter. To be exact, James actually crashed into the poor bird as it flew towards the Potter manor sending it spiraling towards the ground letter and all. As James was such an incredible flyer (or so he says) he managed to catch the silly bird and save his letter. Honestly, birds had no sense of direction. That poor owl was so lucky James had been there to save him. Once firmly on the ground, James grabbed the letter from the owl and began to dance when he saw the Hogwarts crest. He ripped it open and read it just long enough to read his acceptance then he was off flying loop –de- loops in the sky as one does when they receive good news.

"Gryffindor here we come!" James yelled as he narrowly missed crashing through the window to his mother's study. Inside the room his mother put her head in her hands. After a few more loops, James decided that he shouldn't use up all his energy in one day and landed. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that he was actually rather dizzy from so many loops. Inside, he flopped on a couch and read the rest of his letter. His mother came in just in time to see him throw the letter across the room in frustration.

"James?" His mother asked cautiously picking up the letter.

"Read the last line." James sighed miserably. Hesitantly she read through the letter and once she reached that dreadful line she began to laugh. James scowled. "It's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"Oh James." She wiped her eyes and read aloud, "Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks." She smiled at her son and tossed his letter back to him. "You'll just have to wait until second year to wow Hogwarts with your Quidditch prowess." James fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"I'll have to ride a school broom!" He moaned dramatically and Maria Potter rolled her eyes.

"You are so spoilt." She ruffled his hair affectionately, "It'll be a learning experience for you then. Teach you to be more humble." She winked and James pretended to die.

* * *

Around the time Sirius was glaring at a teapot and James was crashing into school owls and the like, Peter Pettigrew was eating lunch. Well at least he thought it was lunch. He'd definitely eaten breakfast awhile ago but there had been a few nibbles in between so he was sure if this was lunch or an early dinner or maybe just a large snack. It was only midday after all. So intent was he on polishing off every single chocolate pie crumb off his plate that he didn't notice the owl until it swooped down to the table and dropped a letter on his head. He shrieked, dropped his biscuit in his cousin's water glass and promptly fell over backwards, chair and all. His two muggle cousins who were at the table with him were shrieking too sounding much like Peter despite the fact they were both girls. Muggles were apparently unaccustomed to having owls swoop over your dinner table in the middle over the day.

Having recovered from his shock, Peter picked up his letter, turned it over, shrieked again and tripped over his chair. His cousins shrieked too thinking the owl was back and were surprised to look up from their hiding place under the table and find Peter doing a happy dance in the kitchen. Peter stopped suddenly noticing their eyes on him and tore out of the room at quite an un-Peter-like pace to read his letter in peace. His mother shook her head and chuckled lightly before moving from her position in the doorway to cast a quick _obliviate _spell on her nieces.


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

Remus gasped and shrank into his mother as they drove up to the King's Cross Station. The train station was starting to look extremely large and extremely busy with people walking around everywhere. The only time he had been in a place that busy was when he had gone to Diagon Alley with his father for school supplies and he had been so drunk on happiness that he had a chance to be a real wizard that he had barely noticed the throngs of people. Now he was feeling very nervous and getting more so with each step closer to the barrier. The crowds of people here were overwhelming not exciting as they had been in Diagon Alley. He clutched his mother's dress as the stopped and his father reached out to take his hand to lead him to the platform.

"I don't want to go now." He mumbled into the material of the dress. Rose laughed lightly and gently pried Remus from her clothes.

"Remus honey, this is going to be a great adventure." She told him bending down to his level. "Think of all the magic you are going to learn that you can come home and tell me all about!" Remus smiled a little as he imagined it.

"What if no one likes me?" His smile faded, "What if they find out?" Rose stroked his honey locks.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends and have such a great time at school that time will just slip by." Remus smiled and kissed his mother before taking his father's hand and walking through the barrier to the platform. He looked back and his smile widened as he saw his mother blowing him a kiss. He tried not to think about the fact that his mother had ignored his concern about other finding out his secret. Once they had reached the platform 9 ¾ and John Lupin had allowed his son time to get over his astonishment at the platform and Hogwarts Express, he pulled him to the side.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens and whatever house you are sorted into then we will be proud of you alright?" Remus nodded slightly but he was still troubled,

"What if . . ?" John sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm not going to pretend away the prejudice in the Wizarding World." He said matter-of-factly, "I know it's there and I know you've experienced it so you know what they're like to people like you." Remus shuddered, he'd read numerous books and experienced the prejudice and hatred first hand. John hugged son gently, "Just try not to let them find out yeah? I know you'll be careful Remus, you always are." Remus hugged his father back, not wanting to let go but too soon he was in an empty carriage and waving goodbye through the window as the train set off for Hogwarts.

* * *

"Aunt Walburga!" Sirius groaned and slipped slightly behind his mother as Narcissa sidled up to them. He peeked around her robes and grinned with satisfaction when he noticed his favourite cousin with Narcissa.

"Hey Drommie." He grinned at her and edged around Narcissa to stand beside the older girl. Andromeda offered him a small smile while Narcissa shot daggers at him. He started up a conversation with Drommie about Hogwarts while Narcissa simpered at his mother, occasionally sparing time to glare at him.

"Of course we are so excited to have Sirius at Hogwarts finally." Walburga Black said to Narcissa, not sounding the least bit excited. She examined her nails while she continued her conversation, "I'm sure you'll show him around the common room and help him get settled in won't you Cissa?" Narcissa agreed, honey sweet but Sirius frowned.

"I don't need help!" He said haughtily and Walburga smiled at the response. He son was going to be the perfect heir someday if they could manage that ridiculous inner mischief maker. Andromeda patted Sirius's shoulder.

"You'll be fine." She assured him with none of the sickly sweetness of her sister. Andromeda turned to Walburga guessing what she was thinking. "I'll keep the rascal out of mischief. I am a prefect you know." She added a little snootily, "I'm sure Sirius doesn't want to know what would happen should he lose us house points." Narcissa smiled smugly.

"And Drommie is perfectly capable of setting Detention for annoying little firsties." She sniffed and Sirius rolled his eyes as he struggled out of Andromeda's grasp and headed toward the train, pausing only to give his mother an air kiss. Public affection was not something that was done in the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black. Nor was showing emotion Sirius noted as he sauntered past a small boy clutching his father and another blowing messily into a tissue. Sirius felt his lip curl. It was disgusting really.

Sirius found an empty carriage _without_ the help of Narcissa might he add. He was pretty sure he might have ended up under the train if she had her way. That girl just would not let the hat thing go. Sirius stowed his trunk away then whirled around as the carriage door opened. A young girl with red hair peered in.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She whispered, her voice cracking a little and Sirius noticed the red of her nose and puffy eyes. So much for being alone. He lifted his chin in the aristocratic way only the Blacks could do and looked her over. She was quite small – probably a first year like him - and had startling emerald green eyes although they were currently rimmed in red due to crying Sirius assumed having noted the puffy eyes and red nose before. He lifted a shoulder.

"If you want." Gratefully she stepped into the carriage and curled up in a ball next to the window sniffing. Sirius stiffened at such a public display of emotion. Did people really not know how to control themselves in public! He sat down on the seat next to her then sighed as almost immediately after he had got comfortable, the carriage door opened _yet again_ and a black bird's nest poked into the cabin. Sirius blinked and realized the nest was actually attached to a head and a boy with spectacles was looking at him with interest.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sirius shrugged but moved his legs out of the way so the boy could sit down. He stowed his trunk as the others had done and stuck his hand out. "James." Sirius shook his hand.

"Sirius." He carefully left off his last name and managed to refrain from quoting the Black family motto that had been drilled into him from a young age. A silence fell as the boys examined each other.

"So," James began after awhile, "You like Quidditch?" Sirius grinned,

"Love it. Too bad first years can't play." James let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I know! You should have seen how upset I was when I read that last line on the letter. My mother thought it was hysterical though." Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Mothers." James agreed and they quickly fell into an intense discussion about the merits of each position and which team really had the best chance at the World Cup. They were so involved they barely noticed another boy slip into the room until he said something that caught James's attention.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the pale greasy haired boy to the pretty redhead James had noticed earlier.

"Slytherin?" James scoffed, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He said grinning at Sirius who didn't smile back.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said pursing his lips.

"Blimey," said James raising an eyebrow, "and I thought you seemed all right!" Sirius shrugged then returned James's grin.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" James lifted an invisible sword and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." He said proudly. The greasy haired boy sniggered and James turned to him."Got a problem with that?"

"No," the boy sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy. . ."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interrupted him and James roared with laughter, reaching over to pat Sirius on the back. The redhead sat up looking mad and looked from James to Sirius scowling.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She turned up her nose at the others and flounced from the carriage

"Oooooo…"James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called as the door slammed.

"Ooh. Snivellus. I like it." Sirius grinned at James who raised one eyebrow.

"Better get used to it since you'll be one of them." Sirius shrugged

"Eh. We don't know yet."

* * *

Remus woke with a start as the carriage doors squeaked open and two children around his age walked in and flopped on the seats. He flushed as he realized he must have fallen asleep on the train. The girl looked up and upon noticing him in the carriage, flushed too.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Is it alright if we sit here?" Remus nodded shyly and turned to examine his hands. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Sev." She held out her hand and he took it timidly,

"Remus Lupin." He said quietly and she beamed.

"Nice to meet you. Are you excited?" Remus nodded again not knowing what to say. Lily seemed unaffected by his obvious lack of social skills and turned to her friend and started complaining about the two boys in the carriage next door. Remus slid down in his seat and watched the hills slip by, relieved that in his first encounter with other children his age he had managed not to make too big a fool of himself. He could only hope that his luck held for say, the next seven years.

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of the Hogwarts castle for the first time. It was huge with turrets and stone walls and an expanse of grounds stretching around the whole structure. Lily, who was the only one in the compartment not already in her robes, excused herself to go get changed. Remus gasped as more of the castle came into view and he noticed that even Sev's face had lost it's sullen look, replaced by one of wonder as he stared at the castle.

The train slowed and Remus scrambled to gather his belongings. He was just starting to pull his trunk out of where it was stowed when an older girl poked her head around the door.

"You first years?" She asked Remus and Sev who were both staring at her. Remus recovered first and nodded, hating how he could feel his cheeks flushing. The girl smiled at them kindly but Sev was scowling again and Remus found his eyes glued to the floor. "Once you're out there you'll want to find Hagrid. Big guy, can't miss 'im. He'll be taking the firsties to the castle by boat." Remus started to tug at his suitcase again. "Leave that there yeah." She said nodding to the bag Remus dropped the handle but frowned in confusion, too shy to ask why on earth he should leave his bag on the train. He didn't exactly want it carted back to London. "The house elves will grab it for yah." The girl explained noticing his uncertainty. Remus nodded again and after the girl had waited for a bit, she realized neither of the boys were going to say anything and strode off, wishing them luck as she went.

Remus stared after her then realized Sev was standing in the door staring at him.

"You coming or what?"

"Oh right. Yes." Remus jumped up quickly and tripped over the hem of his robe. Sev's lip curled,

"Weirdo." He muttered scornfully, so quietly that Remus couldn't be sure he'd heard him right. Feeling his cheeks turn pink nevertheless, he quickly followed Sev off the train, keeping his eyes on the ground the whole time.

* * *

Sirius had been having a fantastic trip to Hogwarts. He'd insulted a future Slytherin – oops sorry mum- made a potential new friend –ignoring the fact that said friend was most likely a Gryffindor and someone that he, a potential Slytherin should not be making nice with- and come up with plenty of _absolutely brilliant_ pranks with James that he could not wait to try out on his new Professors. It was all going just _great_ thank you. Until he had to step of the train, laughing with James, right in front of Narcissa.

"Made a new friend Sirius?" She called, sweet as anything. "Who's he? Some muggleborn? Can't wait to tell Auntie." She winked as if they were best of friends, sharing secrets and Sirius scowled. Before he could come up with a clever retort however, James had marched up to Narcissa and he groaned instead.

"I'll have you know that I am not 'some muggleborn.'" James said loftily and _oh Merlin he actually used finger quotations_. "I'm James Potter and I'm every bit as pure as you are. Not that it matters." He added as an afterthought. Narcissa's expression became one of pure glee.

"Ooh a Potter!" She grinned manically, "Even better. And a muggleborn lover at that! Auntie _will _be pleased."

"Oh stop your cackling." Sirius spat then grabbed James and ran toward the crowd of first years by the lake before Narcissa could pull her wand out or anything. If Narcissa tried to kill him, he was pretty sure he'd end up with a fluffy pink tail or something instead. He did _not_trust that girl's wandwork.

He quickly pulled James into a boat and grinned as he spotted Narcissa searching the crowd for him. He was so dead. So, so dead but Merlin was her expression hilarious! James was alternately wheezing and laughing manically and Sirius slapped him to shut up as he noticed a small boy in their boat cowering into his seat and staring at James with wide eyes.

Sirius whacked his arm. "James shut up. You're traumatizing the rest of our year." James looked up and noticed the two boys in their boat as well as finding the eyes of many students in other boats on him. He wiped his eyes and choked down another bout of hysterics.

"Sorry mate." He gasped. "Did you see her face though." Sirius shrugged but allowed himself a smile.

"Yeah I guess." He mock glared at James, "Won't be so funny when there's a Howler on the table in front of me tomorrow morning." James just grinned.

"It'll be worse when you're in Gryffindor." He pointed out and Sirius felt his chest tighten in panic.

"I was kidding." He said quickly. "I won't be in Gryffindor. I'll be in Slytherin like the rest of them. Course I will. I _have _to be." James merely shrugged and turned his attention to the fast approaching Castle, leaving Sirius to his panic.

* * *

When the boats touched land, Remus quickly scampered out of the boat, the pudgy boy who had been sitting next to him, right on his heels.

"Aren't they brilliant!" The pudgy boy breathed, and Remus looked at him incredulously, wondering if he meant 'it' as in the Castle because he could not possibly mean those two boys in the boat with them.

"Who?" The boy looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"That boy James and his friend of course."

"Oh." Remus said, surprised. "I thought they were a bit scary." He whispered as James and the black haired boy made their way to the front of the crowd of waiting first years. Now it was Peter's turn to look incredulous.

"Are you mad?" He whispered and Remus nearly replied that he was starting to think that he was. "They're incredible. . ." Peter was cut off from whatever he was about to say by the arrival of a young, stern looking witch.

"In a moment we will enter the Great Hall and you shall be sorted into your houses." She announced; her voice loud and clear. The First years fell silent and listened as she continued. "While you are at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your families. Good deeds will earn you house points while rule breaking will lose you points." A tiny wizard scuttled out of the Great Hall and whispered something to the witch. "They are ready for you now. Follow me." And with that she marched into the hall, a line of first years trailing after her.

Remus barely noticed the magnificence of the Great Hall. All he could focus on were the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. He held up his robes a little, lest he should trip on the too-long end and let his hair flop in his face. It wasn't until he was at the front of the Hall and the witch was beginning call students up to be sorted that he looked around and properly saw the Hall for the first time. He let out and audible gasp as he looked up at the high ceiling scattered with clouds and bright stars.

"It's brilliant isn't it." Remus looked to his left and realized it was the girl from the train- Lily Evans. He nodded slowly, eyes still wide as he examined it. He knew it could not possibly just be an open room with no ceiling but that was exactly what it looked like. Lily leaned over again. "It's enchanted to look like the sky outside. Reflects the weather and everything. I read all about it." Lily trailed off and turned her attention back to the sorting where the Hannah Andrews had just been sorted into Ravenclaw. Remus felt his heart stop as the next name was called and he realized he would have to walk up to that stool and try on the hat in front of the entire school.

"Black, Sirius." Remus perked up as he recognized one of the crazy boys from the boat- the one who had said he was going to be Slytherin. He watched the boy's face carefully. Black seemed to be desperately arguing with the hat. His face screwed up tighter and then the hat announced his house.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat boomed and Sirius's eyes flew open, wide with panic. A silence fell over the Hall and Sirius looked as though he was trying not to burst into tears. Someone gave him a nudge and, holding his head high, he made his way to the Gryffindor table and slumped into it. The sorting resumed but Sirius kept shooting wistful glances at the Slytherin table. He watched as 'Evans, Lily' joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table along with 'Hartley, Isabelle". Sometimes the hat announced the house almost immediately after touching a student's head. Sometimes it took awhile. The hat barely touched 'Johnson, Natalia' before she was sorted into Gryffindor. As Remus waited for the hat to finally decide on Hufflepuff for 'Kingsley, Minnie", he was hit with a new fear. Suppose he wasn't sorted at all. Suppose he put the hat on and it stayed silent until someone took it off and said that obviously there had been a mistake, he wasn't meant to be there and he had to walk down the length of the Great Hall and leave. Or even worse, suppose the hat touched his head and immediately yelled 'WEREWOLF' and Remus would have to leave with everyone knowing his secret.

All too soon, 'Lupin, Remus' was called and he hurried up the steps, dropping his robes and consequently tripping over them and into the chair. There were titters from the watching students but once the hat was placed on his head the noise vanished. Remus nearly screamed as the hat began talking to him.

"Hmm. Not a bad mind." It said. "Not bad at all. Brilliant in fact. You would make a fine Ravenclaw." Remus breathed a sigh of relief as the hat continued trying to sort him. "But what's this? Oh dear. Since you were four?" His calming breath started to choke him as he understood what the hat was talking about. "Oh my poor boy." It said and Remus's eyebrows shot up. "Such courage. Oh what courage." It mused and Remus tried to start breathing again. "Well this leaves me no choice. You'll have to be, GRYFFINDOR!" Remus pulled the hat off and stumbled to the Gryffindor table, sliding in next to Lily who patted his back encouragingly. Remus couldn't believe his luck and suddenly the hat had been put away and Dumbledore himself had stood up. He looked around the table and noticed two new girls had been sorted into Gryffindor along with the two boys from the boat who he vaguely remembered as 'Potter, James' and 'Pettigrew, Peter.'

"I know you are all desperate to begin the feast so I will keep this short." Dumbledore held the attention of every student in the room. "The Forbidden Forest is, and will always be, forbidden as the name itself suggests." There were a few giggles and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "This year a Whomping Willow has been planted on Hogwarts grounds and I must ask that you do not venture near it as it most definitely possesses the power to seriously injure or even kill a student." He smiled, "And on that happy note, let the feast begin!"


End file.
